Josh: Chapter 19-21
"Apollo!" Me and Artemis gasped. Apollo strained against his silver bonds. But the more he strained, the tighter the rope gets. And he caught a glimpse of Artemis. His eyes went wide. "Don't worry helpless brother." Artemis teased. "We'll get you out of here." I stepped forward, but just then, a silver rope sprung out of the ground and begin wrapping me in a cocoon, Percy and Annabeth stepped back. "Josh!" Artemis yelled. She stepped forward and another silver rope sprung out of the ground but this time it just watched her, like it recognizes her. "Artemis!" I yelled. "Help....!" The silver rope wrapped around my mouth. "Josh, hang on!" I muffled out words from the silver gag. Artemis needed a way to free me and Apollo now. Then I remembered the prophecy, The trident and the moon goddess shall break the chain. I muffled some words to Artemis, and she seemed to understand. "Percy." Artemis called. "Yeah?" "I need you to douse off the silver rope." "On it." Percy summons a column of water and doused the silver rope around me, the rope began to disintegrate to dust and I am free. "Oh god." I muttered. My head felt dizzy. "I didn't know there was a trap." Apollo is still straining against the rope. We looked at the dark corridor and saw a girl who must've been Phoebe coming towards us. "Ah, it seems that we have some visitors." Phoebe said. "Welcome." "What have you done with my brother?" Artemis demanded. "Oh, I just want to take him as my husband, that's all." Apollo strained against his bonds again. "Oh, don't worry, my husband to be." Phoebe said. "I just want..." Before she said anything else, Artemis shot her with an arrow. Golden Ichor gushed through Phoebe's arm. "You..." Phoebe drew her swords and Artemis drew her knives and engaged Phoebe. Phoebe is a good fighter, but Artemis is better. Artemis parried her overhead cut, and she thrust the point of her knife onto Phoebe's neck. "Release Apollo Immediately, or else!" Artemis growled. I saw in Phoebe's eyes something like fear, if she didn't release Apollo immediately then Artemis would stab her in the neck. "Okay, okay." Phoebe said. "You can do it." And she dissolved into thin air. Artemis tried to remove the bonds off Apollo, but it just wouldn't budge. "Percy." Artemis called. "I'm going to need your help." "Yes, ma'am?" Percy said. "Douse the chains more, will you?" "All right." Percy willed more water to the silver ropes, and for once, the silver ropes seems to soften just a bit; But that gives Apollo an opportunity to break the ropes that is tying him up, which he does. When he glows into a bright hot fiery ball of light, the ropes were incinerated. "Free, at last." Apollo cheered. "Apollo!" I ran towards him and gave me a big hug. "Josh!" Apollo patted me on the hair. "I knew you could do it." "No, I didn't do it alone." I smiled. "I got help from friends." "Brother!" Artemis is standing behind me. "I hope that you learned your lesson." Apollo frowned. "Learn my lesson on what?" And he straightened. "Oh, and by the way, I feel a haiku coming on!" Artemis grunted. Apparently, she had seen him make haikus before. "Oh, allow me." Artemis cleared her throat. "Clouds as dark as night The sun god pleads for my help I am so awesome." Artemis bowed. Apollo looked disappointed, because his older twin had rescued him. Then his expression changed. "Thank you Artemis, for rescuing me." Artemis smiled. For once, Apollo had taken her seriously. "Hey, no worries. We're the twin archers, right?" "Hey guys," I called. "Let's get back to camp." "Ok." The others said. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction